SENIOR YEAR :)
by i.am.a.Filipino.writer
Summary: THIS IS A MULTI-CROSSOVER. BRAVE, RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, TANGLED AND HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. IT'S THEIR LAST YEAR IN HIGHSCHOOL. SENIORS THEY SAY. MERIDA TURNS FAMOUS BECAUSE OF ARCHERY AND SUDDENLY HAS TO CHOOSE OVER HER BEST FRIENDS OR HER OTHER LIFE. HER FRIENDS WON'T ALLOW TO BE GONE IN HER LIFE. THEY WILL MAKE MERIDA PICK THEM. CAN THEY PULL IT OFF? RATED T FOR SAFETY!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! WELL MAYBE THE OTHER CHARACTERS…: D

THERE ARE SOME ACCENTS… ONLY SOME… AND SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS AND MISPELLINGS! J

After the largest Archery Competition in the world that was held in Australia, a sixteen year-old Scottish princess (Scottish girl) won. She has to go back to Europe to finish her studies. (She is now a senior) When she arrived at the airport in Europe. "Merida! What can you say about the competition? Was it hard competing with the professionals?" asked some journalists. "Merida! Look here!" said a photographer. "Merida! Smile!" chorused five more photographers. Then similar voices were heard by Merida, she looked back and saw her friends (Jack, Rapunzel and Hiccup) shouting "Merida! Hi!" "Guys! Why didn't ya' tell me yer' gonna' come here?" Merida said, running to her friends. "Oh, we just wanted to stop by and greet you congratulations! We watched it live on TV. You were great!" Rapunzel said. "Oh! Thanks, and when I get to school, I'll give each you guys something. Bye!" Merida said entering the car.

~AT SCHOOL~

Merida and Jack were talking on the phone. "Jack, go here in my dorm now. Bring Hiccup with ya'." Merida said. "Okay, we're on the way." Jack replied turning off his phone. Merida and Rapunzel are dorm mates/ roommates. "Merida, can we take a few pictures together? Please!" Rapunzel said getting her phone. "Ugh! Ya' know how I hate pictures of ma' self! Fine! Only a few." Merida said sitting on Rapunzel's bed. "Okay! One, Two, Three smile!" said Rapunzel. Merida thought that Rapunzel was only taking a few pictures like 4 or 5 pictures. She took 15! "Punzie, ya' know I love ya'. Ya' like ma' lil' sis, but I'm tired! Can we stop this lil' photo shoot of yours?" Merida asked nicely. "Okay!" said Rapunzel. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" shouted Merida. "We're here!" said Jack and Hiccup. "Okay! Rapunzel here's yer' gift, Jack, and Hiccup." She said giving wrapped gift boxes to each of her best friends. "Wow Merida! Thanks for this dress!" said Rapunzel. "Awesome! Thanks for this new hoodie!" said Jack. "Thanks for the new sneakers Merida!" said Hiccup. "Well. Hug me!" said Merida while having a group hug.

~THE NEXT DAY~

At lunchtime in the cafeteria, Merida's phone rang. "Hello? Who's this?" Merida said while sitting on the chair. "Is this Ms. Dunbroch? This is Ms. Camille speaking." "Oh! Is this about that photo shoot of yer's?" Merida replied. "Oh yes! Can you come here an hour earlier? We need to make you look perfect…" Camille replied. (Merida was gonna' be a model for NIKE and the reason she was gonna' be modeling was for promotion, she still hates getting digitally photographed) "Ok, bye!" Merida said before turning her phone off. "So Merida, what's this photo shoot about?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Oh. It's just a sports attire thingy for NIKE, no big deal…" Merida replied before taking a bite of her huge sandwich. "Well, I'll see you later at our room then!" Rapunzel said after finishing her food. "Hey 'a thought ya' were comin' with me?" Merida asked worriedly because she hasn't really been in a real photo shoot, neither did Rapunzel, but she knew Rapunzel could help because she's used to the camera. "Oh ,sorry. I can't. I still have to work on my project and some stuff about the dance club. And besides, it's your business anyway." Rapunzel said while chuckling and walking away. After Merida finished her meal, "Can one of you guys at least come with me?" "Oh. We can't." Jack said. "Fine then!" Merida said while walking away angrily. "Jack, why did you tell that to Merida?" Hiccup asked. "Don't you remember? Her surprise party is tonight! How can we go with her when we're fixing the dance room?" Jack said. (Rapunzel planned the surprise party for Merida's achievement. Oh, by the way, Rapunzel's the leader of the dance club, that's why they're doing the party there) ~~~AT BIOLOGY~~~

Jack sat at Merida's left, while Rapunzel was at her right and Hiccup was at her back. "We're really sorry we can't go with you. We just have a lot of things to do. Please forgive us. I hope you understand." Rapunzel said. "It's okay lass. I understand 'ya!" Merida replied while her bad mood was changed into a good one. "Okay class! Before we start, let's congratulate Ms. Dunbroch for winning the Archery competition!" Mr. Black said. They congratulated Merida. "Okay, so let's start our class!" Mr. Black said. As usual, Jack and Merida weren't listening. They were just drawing stuff on their notebooks. (BIOLOGY IS THEIR LAST SUBJECT OF THE DAY) After an hour of boringness according to Jack and Merida, "Good bye class!" Mr. Black said while fixing his stuff. Merida was still a bit upset. She was going to her locker, she was placing her books like a typhoon ran past it. (HER HAIR WASN'T THAT MESSY, SHE WAS ALWAYS TOLD AFTER TAKING A BATH, SHE SHOULD BLOW DRY HER HAIR AND CURL IT USING A CURLING IRON TO MAKE HER HAIR LOOK NEAT) She went back to the dorms to get her archery stuff for the photo shoot. Jack brought her to the studio. Merida asked why Hiccup and Rapunzel couldn't bring her to the studio as well. Jack answered, "They had to study, that's what they told me" BUT THE TRUTH WAS, THEY STARTED DECORATING THE ROOMS. "Well okay. Bye then." Merida said before closing the door of Jack's car. Jack drove to the mall to buy doughnuts at Krispy Kreme, those were Merida's favorite. He also bought a cake, party poppers and other food. He got to school an hour before Merida was gonna' return. "Guys! I'm here!" Jack said placing the food and other stuff on the table. "Well, it's just about time! We're running out of time!" Rapunzel said while panicking. "It's okay, just tell me what to do and everything's gonna' be alright." Jack said to calm Rapunzel down. Rapunzel was explaining stuff for Jack to do. MEANWHILE, AT THE STUDIO. "Okay! That was a great shoot! It was nice working with you Merida!" said the producer. "Thank you! If you'll excuse me, I have to change." Merida replied. "Okay." Said the producer. Merida had to take a cab. Her phone rang. "Merida! Hey! Can you go to the dance room immediately? I have to show you a cute new dance." Rapunzel said on the phone. "Okay, bye!" Merida said before turning off her phone.

~AT THE DANCE ROOM~

"Surprise!" Rapunzel, Jack and Hiccup said as Merida entered the room. When she entered, they used the party poppers. "Congratulations on that championship!" Rapunzel said while jumping up and down. "Ok, weird. Oh I get it! Ya' guys couldn't go with me to the photo shoot because ya' were making this party for me! Thanks guys!" Merida said before hugging her three friends.

OKAY! CAN YOU GUYS WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? OH AND PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW ON WHO SHOULD MERIDA BE WITH, JACK OR HICCUP, SAME WITH RAPUNZEL... :)

~AUTHOR~


	2. Chapter 2

SORRY FOR THE CAPITALIZATION... I'M USED TO USING THEM... I'M ALSO SORRY IF THIS STORY TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPDATE... AND I'M ALSO SORRY IF THERE ARE MISSPELLINGS AND WRONG GRAMMARS... (I'M FROM THE PHILIPPINES) AND LASTLY, SORRY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT WAS SHORT.

SO... NOW READ! :)

-TWO DAYS AFTER-

"Hi Merida!" said a group freshmen.

"Merida! Wow! You look really pretty in this photo" another freshman said showing the magazine cover to Merida. "Oh! Yeah, that photo-" before Merida could finish her sentence, "And look! In the other pages!" said the kid freshman again.

"Merida!" shouted Rapunzel while running towards her. "Woah! Slow down Rapunzel!"Merida said while helping Rapunzel up because Rapunzel fell down when she ran to Merida. "OMG! You look so pretty in this photo!" Rapunzel said.

"Hey bush hair!" Jack said. "Shut-up if 'ya don't want to be hurt Frost!" Merida said looking at Frost fiercely. "Oh princess, I didn't mean to insult you! I just wanted to say congratulations on that photo shoot of yours." He said while laughing.

"Where's Hiccup?"Merida asked. "Oh, he's at the library and he said that-" before Jack could finish his sentence, Merida dashed off to the library to check if Hiccup's okay.

~~~AT THE LIBRARY~~~  
"Hey Hiccup." Merida whispered. "Why are you here?" Hiccup asked curiously. "Well, I just wanted to check if there are bullies around here to hurt you and check if you're okay. Well it seems like 'yer okay. I'll be goin' then. Bye" Merida said walking out of the library and into the science laboratory.

~~~AT THE SCIENCE LAB~~~

"Ok class! It's our last year together in a class, so let's make it fun okay!" said Professor X. "Okay." The students said lazily. And so, again boringness! After Science, It was their free time. They were allowed to go out of school. They just usually go to the mall near their school. It was just two blocks away. So the four of them went their in there uniforms. Merida was wearing a jacket over her school jacket.

~~~AT THE MALL~~~

"So guys, Rapunzel wants me to go with her. She wants to buy somethin'. So, later lets just call each othe-" Merida couldn't finish her sentence because the paparazzi and some fans ran to her. "Merida! Are you ditching school today?" asked a journalist. "Oh, it's just our free time. If you'll excuse me, I have to go." Merida said trying to pass by the other photographers, journalists and fans. "Hi Merida. Can I have your autograph?" said a small kid that looked like a 5-year old. "Sure!"Merida said signing the book and Merida ran with Rapunzel to the department store. "Here it is! Guide to ballet!" Rapunzel said."Ugh! Why do ya' have to be so girly!" Merida said embarrassed because she was in the girly area of the department store. "Merida, I've seen you dance before and you're pretty good!" Rapunzel said while getting money from her wallet. "I don't dance ballet!" Merida whisper-shouted. "I didn't mean ballet... I meant hip hop." Rapunzel said while chuckling. "Shut up lass."Merida said while texting Hiccup. They met at Starbucks. "Hey guys, we only have 30 more minutes. We should go back now. If we don't, we get detention." Hiccup said worriedly. "Hiccup,ya' know yer' ma' favorite in the both of 'ya boys, but don't be such a kill joy!" Merida said upon seeing some journalists at the door. "Oh! Let's go back to the school instead! I saw some journalists, let's go!" Merida said while grabbing her friends' arms.

~~~AT SCHOOL~~~

Their administrator was very strict, they were a minute late so they had to go to detention... Hiccup was sad. The next subject was history and their lesson was supposed to be about dragons. "You ruined my day!" Hiccup said while crying on the desk. "Don't worry Hiccup, we'll just buy you a book about it." Jack said while laughing. "It's different when the teacher talks about it!" Hiccup said crying some more... Rapunzel, Jack and Merida were just laughing.

_AFTER SCHOOL_

"Punzie, let's go back to the dorm." Merida said while pulling Rapunzel's arm. "Sorry, I have to do something. I'll see you there."Rapunzel said running away.

~~~AT THE DORM~~~  
"Ugh! Why do I always have 'ta be alone!" Merida shouted.

THIS IS AGAIN A SHORT CHAPTER... GOT ANY IDEAS? PLEASE REVIEW! OH! I'M KINDA' RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER. BUT I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS! :) PLEASE REVIEW! :)

~~~AUTHOR~~~


	3. AN :)

Sophie'Coops: Right I think that you should have Jack have a secret crush on Merida because there always fighting and arguing so it would be funny and cute if they were like in the middle of an argument and he just kisses her and runs off. Btw, love it!  
OKAY... i'LL DO THAT... BUT I CAN'T NOW... I'M WORKING ON A MERICCUP FANFIC NOW... AND HERE IN THE PHILIPPINES, SCHOOL IS NEAR... I'M GOING TO SCHOOL ON JUNE 3... :)

PLEASE UNDERSTAND... (I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS SOONER IN 2013) :)

~author~


End file.
